bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters(TBTTRAH)
Along with the major characters of the TBTTRAH series, several minor characters make frequent and not so frequent appearances. Here's a list of some of them: Barraki The rest of the Barraki, while not so often appearing as their great leader, Pridak, are a bunch of thieves. They are usually found performing acts of thievery or reckless destruction of property. They are also occasionally found in alliance with the Piraka. One of the Barraki, Takadox, was responsible for the Coffee Mines after MT accidentially spilled a large amount of Xenon into the ground. Avak & Nuparu Inika The "engineers" of the house, these two are always building something. Their list of accomplishments include everything from new Xenon weapons for MT to use to a spacestation to collect data on a lava planet. The duo is possibly most famous for being the two of the main characters in The Bionicles Try To Run A Diner, which was a non-canon crossover between Aftermath and iBrow's Vultraz's Diner series. Kopaka A reasonable Toa of Ice that shows up occasionally, usually to frustrate someone's plans with a bombshell of logic. Hates fire and anything to do with it. Skidak & Terpo Skidak and Terpo are a couple of turtles that are some of Omega Turtle's best friends and also double as the partners of his band. Skidak is best known for always carrying around a chainsaw with him. Makuta Teridax Makuta Teridax was the "main villain" of the house up until 2009, when he was killed in a huge battle after he had managed to enslave nearly all of the Bionicles in the neighborhood. For obvious reasons, the Tahus decided that bringing him back would be a bad idea. Syrux Syrux is an Oreo-obsessed robot that lives in the bedroom. He is generally peaceful, except for the one time that he joined with Makuta Teridax to take over the house. During the attempted takeover, Tahu "killed" Syrux by stabbing him in the back, but the robot was later revived by 4 Mask. Since then, he has returned to his peaceful ways, and lives by himself in the downstairs' bedroom. Sueno Sueno was a dragon that served as a 2nd in command to Syrux when the latter was commanding an army of Bionicle robots. He appeared on a few occasions in The Bionicles Try To Run A House, usually just to stir up trouble. He was killed by Omega Mete when Mete destroyed the house. About a year later, Sueno's DNA was taken from the walls of the Coffee Mines and used to create a new Sueno by 4 Mask. However, due to the fact that cloning couldn't replicate intelligence, Sueno was left as a dumb dragon relying solely on instinct and a desire for Xenon. He was last seen onboard 4 Mask's space station, just before a couple of Zehvor blew the station to kingdom come. It is unknown if he survived the blast. Hero Factory Sets The Hero Factory sets recently arrived at the House after Von Black Hole attempted to take over the house from the Bionicles. Since that failure, they have all inexplicably lived in the trash can outside of the house, which Tahu approves of, believing that they are little more than trash. Disgusted with his team's lack of desire to follow him, Von Black Hole(which can be found on the minor characters page) moved into the freezer and has been messing with ice cream ever since. Recently, another wave of Hero Factory sets appeared at the house, including the Fire Lord and his minions, who since arrival have never stopped hearing about how horrible and unoriginal/stupid their names are. Evo 2.0 also arrived in an attempt to kill the villains, but was trapped inside a bathroom and ended up becoming "friends" with the villains. Nektann Nektann, or Nektann E. Starz as he prefers to be called, is the resident attorney of the house. He is arrogant, smart, and very good at getting out of trouble. He once worked as Pridak's lawyer when the Barraki attempted to sue Mesonak for having his arm cut off. Nektann can be found in his "office" (which is a frying pan on top of the kitchen counter) from 10-5 PM, except on weekends. Category:TBTTRAH Series Category:Characters